


Don't leave me alone...

by Butman911



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Blight sits lifelessly on the cold floor, staring blankly at one point. Nothing can be fixed, she can’t beg Luz to stay, and she can’t go with her either. Now Amity will be left alone again - alone in the Boiling Islands - alone in her world.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 34





	Don't leave me alone...

\- Please, Luz… - Amity whispers, gripping the hem of Luz's multicolored sleeve. - Don't go ...

These words are saturated with pain, echoing off the walls in the empty room and ricocheting into the head of the rebellious Noceda. Luz quietly swallows a heavy lump rising to her throat, trying to take the pain away from her heart at least for a moment. She would have happily stayed in the Boiling Isles for at least a month, but ... Circumstances decided otherwise. The real home is calling. Mother is in trouble.

Luz stands with her back to Amity, but, even without seeing her face, she knows all Blight's emotions very well: sweaty palms, snow-white face with hopeless fear, pale lips in silent supplication.

\- Please…

\- Amity, - Luz sighs bitterly, trying to reach out to dear friend one last time. All the words get stuck in the throat. It remains only to reach the end of the room - straight to the flickering portal. - I cant. And you know very well about it.

Luz steps forward, feeling how Blight's fingers unhooking weightlessly from uniform. With a thud, she falls behind her, but the girl cannot bring herself to turn to the shaking body on the wooden floor. Silent sobs cut through the silence more dangerous than any knife.

\- You didn’t ... You pull me out of my own Hell ... And now, - Amity rests her knees on the floorboards, outlining, perhaps for the last time, favorite silhouette. There are impossible tears in eyes, - you leave me!

Every word strangles Luz, bites sharp fangs into the brain and heart, tearing soft tissues. Amity loses her only Light in her life, and Luz - almost the whole World. Trying to swallow all the fear and anger at herself, silently takes a few more steps forward, until behind, through sobs, is heard:

\- Abomination, rise! Seize!

A huge golem appears before Luz, closing the portal to the human world - it is so huge that even a bluish glow cannot be seen. Abomination wraps around Noceda's arms and legs, as if embracing, does not allow to step more a step - it doesn't hurt - rather, on the contrary. Amity on the floor angrily looks Luz in the eyes, gritting her teeth furiously from her own powerlessness, and the Abomination only wraps around the girl's body more tightly. Blight categorically cannot let go of her love; can't stop crying.

\- Let me go, Amity, - Luz tightly closes her eyelids, but her lips and voice tremble treacherously. Trying hard not to cry. - I must go. Right now.

But Amity can't.

\- No.

\- If you love ... let me go.

Luz silently watches as Blight clenches fists in rage, chatters teeth and frowns, panting. She is shaking all over, although she understands that holding Noceda is stupid to the point of impossibility. Stupid and dishonest. And in relation to Luz, and to her mother.

The Abomination obediently dissolves under the floorboards, leaving behind only warm sensations on the dark skin. The shimmering portal is once again open to her - now, for the final touch, it remains to take only a few steps forward.

Blight sits lifelessly on the cold floor, staring blankly at one point. Nothing can be corrected, she can’t beg Luz to stay, and she can’t go with her either. Now Amity will be left alone again - alone in the Boiling Islands - alone in her world.

Noceda can no longer hesitate. If now she approaches Amity, she will not be able to bring herself to leave at all - she knows it for sure. Her problems should only be left alone with her, and no one else should interfere. Not Amity, not Eda, not Willow and Gus.

Luz takes a step forward - straight into the human world. And before completely hiding in it, she whispers at last:

\- I'll be back. I promise.

And there is silence. Long, sticky, acrid.

As soon as the portal closes, the heart of a young witch in the Boiling Islands shatters to smithereens.


End file.
